A Midday Intrusion
by yumi-maki
Summary: A sand Sibs fic. Temari bursts into Gaara's office one day to fill her brothers in on a little something and at the same time she gives them a piece of her mind. hints of ShikaTema. Oneshot.


**A Midday Intrusion**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.**

Gaara sighed as he signed paper after paper - his eyes skimming over them before he signed his name in neat, simple handwriting. This monotonous process was suddenly punctuated by an obnoxious laugh from the person lying on the couch a few feet away from his desk. (Why does Gaara have a couch in his office? Good question.)

Gaara frowned - he was bored out of his mind and it didn't help that his idiot of a brother was lazing about, reading some rubbish only a few feet away from him while he slaved away.

"You know Kankurou, if you're going to be here, you could at least help me with my paperwork," Gaara said, not even bothering to keep the irritation out of his voice.

Kankurou stopped reading and slowly sat upright. He had just opened his mouth to answer when Gaara's office door burst open.

Temari strode into Gaara's office purposefully, slamming the door behind her - the expression on her face was one that Kankurou (unfortunately) knew all too well and it usually meant that violence was imminent. Temari walked to the centre of the room and trained her eyes on her two younger brothers.

"Listen up you two - I've got something very important to say to you."

Gaara and Kankurou exchanged a glance before turning their gazes back to their sister.

Temari took a deep breath, then spoke, "Shikamaru and I are together now. If the two of you have a problem with that, then keep it to yourselves because I don't really care." (Kankurou looked indignant and opened his mouth to say something but a look from Temari silenced him.) "I don't want to hear your objections - I already know all the issues about our relationship." With a pointed glare at Kankurou, she continued, "I do _not_ need your permission - I can date whoever I want. Now, I want you two to leave Shikamaru alone, got it?" (and here, she pulled out her fan for emphasis.)

Gaara watched his sister evenly for a few minutes before replying, "Fine. But if he hurts you, can we return the favour?"

Temari smiled wryly, "I appreciate that but no. If anything like that happens, I'll deal with it myself."

Gaara nodded and they both turned to look at Kankurou who immediately said, "No. I don't want you dating that punk. You could do a lot better than him."

Temari narrowed her eyes, "It's not up to you to decide that. Now promise me that you will leave Shikamaru alone. (When Kankurou didn't reply, Temari opened her fan and pulled her arm back, readying herself for an attack) Or else." They stared each other down for the next few minutes before Kankurou, finally relenting, turned away and muttered, "Whatever."

Temari's demeanour changed instantly as she folded her fan and repositioned it within her sash, smiling victoriously. "Good. Then I'll see you two at home," she said before turning and exiting the room.

As soon as she was gone, Kankurou turned to Gaara with a sour look on his face, "I can't believe she's dating that kid! I do not like this - not at all. Gaara, can't you do something about it?"

Gaara studied his brother and then replied in an even tone, "Kankurou, are you encouraging me to abuse my power?"

"Just a little," Kankurou replied, grinning sheepishly.

Gaara shook his head, "Kankurou, I'm very busy and you're not helping so please leave. I am not happy that Temari is seeing Nara-san either but as she said, it's her decision and obviously nothing we say is going to change her mind."

Kankurou sighed in defeat and said, "Fine," before rising from the couch and making his way over to the door of Gaara's office, "Later." And with that, he was gone.

**A/N: **My friend wanted me to write a ShikaTema fic and this is what came out. Oh well, you can never have too many Sand Sibs fics - this is my contribution. Please tell me what you think of it.

Btw, (about Gaara calling Kanky an idiot), I actually like to think of the two of them as pretty close but I figured given the situation, the idiot comment would be justified. Paperwork can be really sickening - **PLEASE REVIEW!**


End file.
